Domino
by Sends
Summary: Mereka mengenang masa lalu di hari kasih sayang, namun di hari kasih sayang pula dendam itu akhirnya terbalaskan. My first FICTOGEMINO. RnR.


Domino

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X FemKurapika

-OoO-

Ini adalah fic percobaan saya dalam kategori Fictogemino, yaitu fanfiksi ganda yang bisa di baca dari paragraf satu sampai akhir atau pun dari paragraf akhir sampai awal. Semoga fic ini dapat dikategorikan sebagai Fictogemino.

-OoO-

Kesempatan dan keputusan...

Semua dendam yang selama ini terperangkap dalam hati telah lenyap. Lenyap oleh sebuah keputusan dan kesempatan. Lenyap untuk selama-lamanya...

Hening...

Suara rantai itu mengakhiri keheningan di antara mereka. Tidak ada suara tawa, tidak ada teriakan, tidak ada... Hanya suara rantai yang terus bergema mengisi kesunyian ruangan. Hingga akhirnya suara itu berhenti.

"Karena aku telah berjanji untuk membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri."

Pemuda itu menatap wajah Kurapika. Menatap kedua bola matanya dengan penuh selidik."Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Semuanya sudah selesai. Ini akhirnya." Angin malam terasa membelai wajahnya saat gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kedua pasang bola mata bertemu. Menyiratkan perasaan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah tersampaikan.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin," gadis pirang itu berkata lirih.

Sebelas detik berlalu kemudian ia mendengarkan balasan dari lawan bicaranya. Seakan kata-kata itu harus dirangkai sedemikian rupa. Sesulit apakah mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat? Pernyataan? Penyataan? Paling tidak untuk melenyapkan keheningan.

"Apa definisi cinta untukmu?," tanya pemuda itu.

Terlihat raut yang berbeda dari wajah Si Pirang. Memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diterjemahkan, meski gesturenya jelas-Ia tidak suka topik itu.

"Kau tahu arti keputusan. Kau tahu semua akibat dari keputusanmu ini," Kuroro menyatakan buah pemikirannya.

Kurapika mengerti maksud perkataan itu-Dendamnya pada laba-laba. Cinta itu seharusnya tidak berkembang sejauh ini. Tapi cinta itu terus berakar, bertumbuh, dan berkembang begitu saja. Gadis itu mengerti ia tidak sepantasnya mencintai pemuda yang sudah membunuh seluruh keluarganya.

"Sudah lama pergi," balas Kurapika. "Aku tidak yakin sejak kapan semuanya berubah."

"Apa masih ada sedikit cinta di hatimu?"

Percakapan ini mungkin menjadi pembukaan dan menjadi penutup; awal dan akhir. Akhir dan awal sebuah keputusan. Akhir dan awal dari sebuah kesempatan. Sekarang mereka hanya ingin membunuh waktu. Mereka hanya ingin membuka pemahaman baru. Tentang cinta, dendam, amarah, kata maaf. Tapi apakah ini memang saatnya?

Domino-domino tersusun dengan rapi. Warna putihnya bercahaya dimandikan cahaya rembulan, sementara warna hitamnya membaur dengan kelam malam. Gadis pirang memberi sedikit sentuhan dan susunan domino itu terjatuh. Mendorong domino lainnya hingga satu per satu terjatuh ke tanah.

Cinta dan kebencian mirip dengan susunan domino yang berderet rapi. Serupa tapi tak sama. Cinta dan kebencian juga seperti itu, sama dalam pengertian berbeda. Setidaknya mungkin seperti itu yang terjadi diantara mereka. Warna putihnya melambangkan cinta. Sementara warna hitam menggambarkan kebencian yang menguasainya. Saling memengaruhi satu sama lain. Ketika kau menjatuhkan satu maka yang lain juga ikut terjatuh. Saling terikat. Saling bergantung. Domino...

Malam semakin larut, sejak tadi langit dikungkung awan pekat. Tanda hujan akan segera menyiram bumi. Dua orang manusia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Pikiran yang tidak akan pernah bisa diterima logika dan akal sehat.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mencari jawaban di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam."Aku rasa, iya. Masih. Ia masih tetap tinggal di sana. Di dalam relung hatiku yang paling dalam."

"Apa kau masih membenciku sampai saat ini?" pemuda itu bertanya lagi.

Gadis pirang itu menghela napas panjang.

Tahun-tahun memang telah berlalu, namun sulit melupakan hari itu. Perasaan sesak yang menyeruak dalam dada, tikaman dan sayatan pada hati. Bekas luka yang selamanya akan terlihat. Guratan-guratan menyakitkan yang akan selamanya dirasakan.

Kini semua sudah tidak sama lagi...

Pemuda itu bertanya, "Apa kau masih mengingat hari itu?"

Kurapika mendesah pelan. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa dan tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk melupakan hari itu. Sambil tersenyum miris ia berkata, "Aku ingat. Hari itu... Saat kau mengajakku masuk ke dalam pintu yang bernama kebahagiaan."

Iris biru Kurapika menerawang jauh. Memandang domino-domino yang bermandikan cahaya rembulan. Ya, satu-dua dari beberapa kepingan memori yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Kini kembali terkenang di hari kasih sayang.

-OoO-

SELESAI

(Bila Anda ingin membaca fic 'kedua,' silahkan membaca fic ini dari paragraf akhir sampai dengan paragraf awal)

-OoO-

A/n: Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk teman-temanku. Sahabat-sahabatku. Dan siapapun yang membaca fic ini. Katakanlah fic ini sangat singkat dan tidak jelas. Tapi percayalah ini memang tidak jelas(?) *ngeeeek* Hahaha! Berikan review Anda dengan cara mengklik tombol review di bawah ini.


End file.
